Over the last two decades, rapid advances in the neurosciences of seizures and epilepsies have led to a new understanding in molecular, cellular and systems level of communication during the generation and spread of experimental seizures. Simultaneous with these strides, an explosion of data on the clinical manifestations, etiology, evolution and brain imaging of human partial seizures and epilepsies emerged. However application of knowledge gained on basic mechanisms of the experimental epilepsies to specific forms of human epilepsies such as frontal lobe epilepsies has been slow to develop and is only beginning. Because documentation of subvarieties of human frontal and temporal lobe seizures is still qualitative and incomplete, their anatomical substrates, neuronal and synaptic circuitry transmitter molecules, and basic biochemical mechanisms remain unknown. As a result of these fundamental shortcomings in our knowledge, no real breakthroughs in medical or surgical treatment has occurred in drug resistant frontal lobe seizure and epilepsies. This proposal requests support for an international workshop on frontal lobe seizures and epilepsies designed as an intensive study program. These workshops will pinpoint the most promising direction in the search for a rational classification of frontal lobe seizures and epilepsies based on neurological, electroclinical, anatomical and pathological data. Frontal lobe seizures will be analyzed as disorders of normal frontal lobe function. And, an attempt will be made to view each form of frontal lobe seizures from studies of synaptic transmitter mechanisms, defining transmitter molecules, neuronal circuitry, chemically defined anatomic systems and more complex ensemble systems responsible for their behavior repertoire. New data and ideas discussed should also lead to a more dynamic concept of brain function during frontal iotal epileptic process and stimulate new approaches to treatment.